Child of Darkness
by Silvermoon77
Summary: Admist the battles between good and evil enters an innocent little girl. But is she really so innocent after all? She can change many things, not the least of which is the relationship between Cole and Phoebe. Somewhat of a sequel to Time and Time Again.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing's changed. I still don't own Charmed.

AN: Thanks to those who reviewed Time and Time Again. I'd suggest you read that first if you haven't done so already, as the rest of this story might not make much sense if you don't. The beginning of this is set about 10 years before Cole met Phoebe.

**Child of Darkness**

The demon cackled wickedly as he toyed with his victim, energy ball in hand. A little girl, no more than four years old, cowered in fright as the demon slowly advanced. Suddenly, the air beside the girl shimmered and a young man appeared. The demon hesitated slightly when he saw who it was.

"Get out of here, Belthazor," he snarled. "This is none of your business."

"Oh, but I think it is," the man called Belthazor answered.

The demon ignored him and threw the energy ball at the girl. Belthazor stepped into the path of the deadly sphere, absorbing it. He stumbled a little, but quickly regained his composure. A dark shadow passed across his face and his eyes flashed angrily. An even more deadly energy ball shot from his hands and the other demon was at once vanquished in a blaze of fire.

Belthazor sighed and ran a hand through his coal-black hair. A whimper behind him reminded him of the little girl. Turning, he knelt on one knee so as to be on the same level with her.

"Hey," he said gently, extending his hand. The little girl backed away from him, blue eyes wide open with fright.

"My name is Cole," he tried again, thinking that using his human name might scare the kid less than his demonic one. "It's all right, I won't hurt you." The girl took a tentative step towards him. Cole smiled encouragingly at her. _Curse that demon for making this so much more troublesome than it needs to be!_ He thought. But his face betrayed none of his rage as he pulled the little girl into a comforting hug. She buried her face in his shoulder, starting to sob uncontrollably. Cole stood up with her in his arms and shimmered them away to the underworld.

He materialized several feet away from the entrance to the Source's lair, just far away enough to avoid being seen by the guards. The little girl had stopped crying by now, but Cole had to gently unwind her arms from around his neck so he could breathe better.

"There, there, it's ok," he patted her on the back soothingly." This had to be one of the strangest assignments he'd ever received. But his gaze immediately softened as he looked at the girl. Cole had always had a soft spot for kids. He never liked seeing them get hurt at the hands of a demon. Being a demon himself, however, this could cause quite a few problems. He shouldn't be having any sentiments. Demons should only feel rage, a thirst to kill, and pleasure in killing. Must be the human half in him, he supposed. He's been forever trying to suppress any emotions stemming from that side of him, but you can't just throw away half of your soul. Cole sighed. He didn't want to think about that now because he had to finish his assignment. Putting the girl down, he took her hand and led her toward what was sure to be her doom. He could hardly take pleasure in this, after all he'd just done to save her, but orders were orders.

Reluctantly, he approached the guards. They nodded to him and let them past. Cole was almost pulling the girl now. She tugged at his arm, clearly scared and not wanting to go any further. Cole picked her up once more and tried to calm her, hating himself a little for having to deceive such an innocent thing. With slow steps he walked up to the Source's throne and set the girl down, bowing his head.

"My liege," he said respectfully.

"So you have brought her," the Source answered, reaching toward the little girl with a clawed hand. She instinctively shied away from him, grabbing wildly at Cole. The Source chuckled, amused, and drew away his hand as she hid behind Cole.

"Yes, she'll take some work to bring around, that one. You understand what you are to do, and the consequences if you fail?" the Source asked him. Cole nodded.

"Very well." He left the throne and walked into the shadows. "You better be right," Cole heard him say.

"Aren't I always?" the Oracle's misty voice answered.

To Be Continued

AN: I know it doesn't seem to have anything to do with Time and Time Again, but just bear with me. Oh, and review, please :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. However Leia's character is entirely my own creation.

A/N: Sorry for the wait. But I've got a good idea of where I'm going for the next few chapters so hopefully the updates will be quicker.

**Chapter 2**

Cole shimmered into the small series of caverns that he called home in the underworld with the little girl. He set her down on a small stool and stood back to survey her. She looked at him a bit doubtfully, but seemed to have gotten over her shock fairly quickly. That's not so surprising actually…considering that she's a…no, he couldn't bring himself to think of her that way, at least not yet. But first, he needed to win her trust or else he'd never accomplish anything. He managed a light smile and stooped down so he could look at her in the eye.

"So, Leia, right?" he asked her. She nodded, dark curls bobbing up and down.

"Well, listen, I need you to stay here for a bit, can you do that for me?" She hesitated a little, but slowly nodded again. So far, so good.

"Ok, I'll be back in a little while." Cole turned and shimmered out mid-step. He reappeared outside a large meeting chamber. He waited somewhat impatiently while the meeting proceeded and at last stepped in when most of the attendees had shimmered away. Inside, a tall, important looking man was in earnest discussion with two other demons. He was dressed in rich dark blue robes and huge ornate rings adorned his fingers. This demon was clearly on top of the hierarchy and not to be crossed. The powerful demon looked up as Cole entered. He said something to the remaining demons who immediately left and then cleared off some papers from the stone table with a wave of his hand.

"Raynor," Cole said respectfully.

"Belthazor, my boy!" Raynor boomed, clapping a hand on Cole's shoulder. "What can I do for you?"

"Sir…" Cole started, not quite sure where to start.

"Ah, so I take it you've completed your assignment?" Raynor asked with a knowing look. Cole gave a slight jerk of his head, tight lipped.

"Why look so glum? After all, you are following in my footsteps," Raynor told him. "Not many demons get to mentor their own apprentice. It is an honor, indeed. And I trust you'll do a fine job, too."

Cole smiled, "Thank you, Raynor."

"You're most welcome. Now, let's talk business. The girl is a half-breed, is she not? And The Oracle has prophesized that she will grow to become one of the most powerful forces to be reckoned with here in the underworld, perhaps surpassing even you, Belthazor."

"Yes, I'm fully aware of that," Cole replied.

"Good, so make sure that jealousy does not get the best of you. Train her well, Belthazor. She is a promised agent for the Brotherhood. Should you fail, you'll have us to answer to as well as the Source. Is that clear?" Raynor gazed at him sternly.

"Of course," Cole bowed his head again before turning to leave.

"Oh, and you did a fine job, vanquishing Sakk," Raynor called over his shoulder as he walked away. "I've always had a high disliking for him."

You're not the only one, Cole thought silently. Sakk was one of those demons who thought that only pure-bloods should be allowed in the underworld. He'd tormented Cole endlessly during his childhood and had gone after Leia, too. Cole flexed his fingers. God, he'd been itching to that since he'd first begun his demonic training. All it had taken was one energy ball. He had shown him!

Cole reappeared back in his rooms. He saw Leia curled up on his bed, sleeping peacefully. He sat down next to her, careful not to wake her. She looked so calm and, well, innocent. But he knew that demonic blood pulsed through those veins, ready to waken the monster within. He knew what it was like, the constant struggle between his two halves. She'd lost her parents, too, and he knew that the Source held her mother's soul, along with his father's. Cole's hand curled into a fist in anger. Someday…

Two hours later, Cole was pacing the room. He had no idea where to begin. It's not as if he ever took a course on "How to Train a Half-Demon." He looked over at Leia's sleeping form. She was beginning to stir. Her eyes fluttered open, and she gave a little yawn. Cole smiled despite himself. She was really very cute. Leia sat up and dangled her legs over the bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. He went over and sat down beside her, smoothing hair tangled from her nap.

"How are you feeling, you ok?" Cole asked her.

"Uh-huh," Leia mumbled shyly.

"Come with me. I want to show you something." Cole stood up. He led her down a small tunnel and stopped in front of a dark, unlit cave. He shot out four energy balls in rapid succession into the cave. Even in the darkness, Cole's energy balls found their marks with a flawless precision and four torches hanging on the cave walls suddenly blazed with fire. The room was at once bathed in a soft glow of light from the torches.

This cavern was enormous, much larger than Cole's living quarters. The walls were a smooth, cold black. From them hung numerous swords and daggers, sharp blades glistening dangerously and reflecting the light from the torches. The floor of the cavern was covered with sand. Cole and Leia left a trail of footprints as they walked into the cave. Beside him, Leia was taking in all the wonder.

"Wow," she whispered softly. Cole could tell that she was intrigued.

"You like it?" He asked.

"It's so cool," she said, stooping down and running her hand through the sand covering the floor. "But what's it for?"

"It's for you," Cole told her, "for your training." She looked at him, confused. Cole just shook his head. "Don't worry about that now."

Leia shrugged and went off to examine the swords more closely. Cole watched her silently. _This is where it all begins, where her soul will be molded into a vessel of service for the Source. And I'm to be the sculptor_. He gritted his teeth in frustration. He didn't ask for this! He didn't want to be the one to corrupt her soul. But he must obey, for that is the nature of all demons who serve under the Source.

TBC...

A/N: Hmm it's starting to seem like a completely different story line but don't worry, it'll eventually tie in with "Time and Time Again." In the meantime, please review:D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own it, never will.

**Chapter 3**

Cole dive towards the ground as an energy ball whooshed over him, leaving a scorch mark where his head had been a second ago. He picked himself off of the floor and dusted the sand off, grinning.

"I think that's enough for today," he said, trying to catch his breath.

"Yes!" a girl of about eight years old jumped up, pumping her arm in the air. "I did good today, didn't I, Cole?"

"_Well_, I did _well_, not I did good," Cole corrected her, laughing. It was an odd thing indeed to be target practice for a young demon. "And yes, Leia, you were excellent." He placed a hand on her shoulder and they walked toward the entrance together. Before they left the cave, however, Cole paused. He stepped back from Leia and narrowed his eyes, studying her. She looked at him quizzically.

"I wonder…" Cole said to himself. "Wait here, I'll be right back," he told her. A few minutes later, he shimmered back in, holding a small corked vial full of dark green liquid in his hand.

"Today, we see what your demonic form looks like," he said, all trace of humor gone from his voice. He handed her the vial, "Drink up."

Leia slowly uncorked the vial and sniffed it experimentally, at once scrunching up her nose. "Yuck!" She declared.

"Go on," Cole told her, "it won't kill you."

Leia obeyed, tipping the contents of the vial into her mouth and swallowing, all the while grimacing at the nasty taste. Suddenly, the air around her shifted, and her body blurred from sight. The glass vial fell from her hand and landed in the sand with a soft _plonk._ She reappeared a few seconds later. Cole took a step back in surprise and whistled, impressed. Leia was definitely one of the most beautiful demons he'd ever seen.

Her blue skin glittered and glowed softly. Long purple hair cascaded down past her shoulders, revealing delicately tipped ears, shaped like an elf's. Her eyes gleamed a brilliant sapphire color, the irises diamond shaped. Leia's slender demonic body stood a head taller than her human form, with lean muscles that only served to enhance a sense of balance and grace. She grinned up at Cole, showing two white fangs.

"Not what you expected?" Leia asked, innocently. She admired the Asian-style silk vest and pants she was now wearing, and a happy laugher bubbled up from her. Cole smiled back. Still a kid at heart, he thought.

**Six Years Later**

Cole stood at the window of his apartment, lost in thought. He heard the shimmer behind him but did not turn around.

"You wanted to see me?" Leia asked.

Cole jerked out of his trance and turned to face her. He smiled apologetically, "Yes, have a seat." He indicated the couch. His face was troubled as he sat down besides her.

"You've heard the rumors, I presume?" he questioned.

"That you've fallen for a witch?" Leia nodded slowly, looking down. "It's true, isn't it?"

"Yes," Cole sighed and massaged his temples tiredly. "It's complicated." He looked at her, wondering what she was thinking. Leia met his gaze, her eyes concerned.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. The Source is going to have every bounty hunter after me. I'll have to give up my demonic life. I'm fighting for the other side now," Cole looked away. Leia was silent. "What about you, Leia? Could you switch sides? Learn to live in the world of humans?"

Startled, she looked at him, a pained expression on her face.

"But Cole…all I've ever known was the underworld. I don't have any ties to this world. I can't…" she trailed off.

"I understand," Cole replied. "It wasn't fair of me to ask, I'm sorry." He stood. Leia watched him helplessly. "It's probably for the best, anyways. You do, realize, though, what your duties to the Source might require of you?"

Leia jumped up hurriedly. Placing a hand on Cole's arm, she said, "I'd never betray you, Cole, you know that." He smiled sadly and pulled her into a quick hug, before drawing away.

"I think you had better go now. Goodbye, Leia."

"Bye," she gave him one last sorrowful look and then shimmered out.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Ha! I own Charmed? As if.

A/N: Ok I know I said I'd get this chapter up faster. So I lied. Anyways here's the final chapter (and the longest) that ties it all together. It takes place some time after "Time and Time Again."

**Chapter 4**

**New York City 5:36 pm**

Cole looked around at his surroundings, amused. His new posh office overlooked a busy intersection of the Big Apple. He leaned back into his armchair, putting his feet up onto the solid mahogany desk he was sitting behind. Of all the jobs in New York, he'd ended up as a stock broker on Wall Street. How They set that one up, he didn't know. Cole stood at last and headed toward the door.

He stepped into the general chaos outside of his office, where the rest of the workers of the investment firm conducted their businesses. Nodding a goodbye to his secretary, Cole made his way toward the elevator. The employees immediately quieted as their new boss walked past, still unsure what to make of this tall imposing figure that carried such a commanding air about him. Cole gave a rueful smile as the elevator doors clanged shut, leaving him alone with his thoughts. He felt a pang in his heart as he thought of Phoebe again. Try as he might, he just could not put their past from his mind. It had consumed too much of his life. Yet, what is life worth living for now?

The elevator shuddered to a halt and Cole walked out into the lobby, heading towards his chauffeured limo. Mortals led the same, dull life day in and day out. How long could he put up with this?

**San Francisco 9:16 pm**

Phoebe sat on the couch in the living room, wordlessly staring at something that only she could see. Piper and Paige sat besides her and watched her with concern. Tentatively, Piper reached out and placed a hand on her knee.

"Phoebe, honey, are you all right?" she asked gently.

Phoebe turned to look at her with saddened eyes.

"I was so horrible to him, Piper. How could I have treated him like that? Cole didn't deserve what I did to him." The words came out in a rush as Phoebe fought to control her emotions.

"But it wasn't your fault, Phoebe. Anybody would have done what you did under such situations. Cole was evil, remember?" Paige tried to comfort her.

"No! Don't you see? I was probably the one who pushed him over the edge. He was trying so hard to be good, and I didn't even give him a chance. Cole never gave up on me. Why couldn't I have done the same for him?" Phoebe looked down at her hands. Piper and Paige glanced at each other, unsure of what to say.

Phoebe continued, "I need to go see Cole, talk to him. I know he doesn't want to see me, but I have to let him know how sorry I am." She stood up. "I'm going to New York for a few days."

"But Phoebe," Piper started to protest, but Phoebe cut her off.

"Please understand. I have to do this. I…I think I still love him." These last few words came out a whisper. Phoebe seemed unsure, even terrified, as she said this.

"My flight leaves in a few hours," Phoebe said to break the silence that followed her statement.

"Phoebe, you bought a plane ticket?" Piper wailed even as Paige cried,

"You're leaving _now_?"

She nodded, unable to meet their eyes.

"Oh, sweetie, at least wait until morning and let Leo orb you or something," Piper tried to appeal to her sister's common sense. Phoebe shook her head.

"I have to do this by myself, Piper, and I can't leave it any longer." Her eyes pleaded with them.

"It's not safe for you to wander around New York by yourself. And with Cole there…" Paige didn't bother to mask her distrust of the ex-demon.

"Cole won't hurt me, you know that," Phoebe said firmly, "and I could always call for Leo if I run into any trouble," she paused. "I'm going one way or the other. I was hoping to do it with your support."

Piper and Paige could see that nothing they say would make her change her mind. Piper reached out and gave her a hug.

"Ok, but you be careful, you hear?"

Paige did likewise. "I still think this is a bad idea," she muttered quietly as she pulled away. A few minutes later, the door closed, leaving the remaining two sisters alone in the Manor.

**New York City 11:54 pm**

Cole slipped into his black track jacket and did some stretches, limbering up for his run. Lately, he had taken to jogging during the late hours of the night. Sleep was a thing that didn't come easy for him anymore. No matter what Cole did during the day, however he tried to tire himself out, it was in these cruel hours of early morning that a sense of despair and loneliness started to sink in. He could feel it like a weight on his chest, dragging him down under a sea of darkness. So he ran. The steady pounding of his feet on the sidewalks, his breath fogging up the cold night air, and the blur of New York nightlife passing him served as some means of distraction. But what was he running from?

Cole kept up a smooth gait, his legs pumping strongly. It felt good just to be able to run like this, as if he could leave all his troubles behind. The cold numbed his thoughts and left him no room to think of her. Coming up to a dark stretch of an alleyway, Cole slowed down. Had he imagined it, or did there seem to be something there? Shaking his head at his own paranoia, Cole moved on. Out of the darkness flew a fist that connected solidly with his jaw. The force and surprise of the blow knocked him down to the ground. A bit dazed, he tried to seek out his attacker. Three shadowy figures loomed over him, and he could see the glint of a knife in the hand of one of them. Grimacing, Cole wiped away a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth and reached for an energy ball out of habit. He swore as he remembered that he was human now and possessed no such powers.

"Hand over your wallet and any valuables. Now." A cold voice commanded. Cole scoffed at the irony of his situation. After all these years of combating witches, demons, and the Source, was his it ultimately his fate to be killed by this measly band of muggers? Not in this lifetime, Cole thought. With a snarl, he launched himself at the one with the knife. Cole prowled into him and they both went down heavily, the knife skittering across the ground. The two of them struggled fiercely for control, and Cole was able to land several blows. Suddenly, the other two muggers seized his arms from behind and slammed him back against the side of the alley. A fist punched into his stomach, making him double over with pain. He could use a bit of Belthazor's strength right about now, Cole thought wistfully as he fended off more blows from his attackers.

A ball of blue light shot out of nowhere, and one of the muggers screamed as he was engulfed in flames. The energy ball was followed with an athame that thudded into the chest of a second attacker. The third and final mugger stared at the scene with terrified eyes before turning to flee. He tripped and fell several times before he finally got clear of the alley, running for his life.

Cole stood on shaky legs and took a couple of deep breaths. Gingerly, he moved his arms around. Good, nothing seems to be broken. Except for a few bruises and a nasty cut above his right eye, everything was in working order. He finally diverted his attention to his…rescuer?

Cole felt as if the wind got knocked out of him again. Stepping from the shadows was someone he hadn't ever expected to see again.

"Leia?" he asked tentatively, not knowing if his eyes were deceiving him.

"Hello, Cole," she smiled at him.

"Leia, what are you doing here?" Cole questioned her. "How did you know I was alive?"

She didn't answer, but finally said, "It seems we have a lot to talk about."

"That we do," Cole agreed. "Let's go back to my apartment. I could use a shower anyways."

Leia nodded, "I'll shimmer us." And they were gone.

**1:49 am**

Cole came out of the bathroom in a puff of steam, toweling his hair dry. He wore a clean white shirt, unbuttoned at the collar with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of black pants. He sat down across from Leia, who had amused herself with the stack of magazines he'd piled in a rack. At once, however, her eyes took on a more serious tone.

"So what have you been up to?" Cole spoke first.

"Raynor finished my training, after you left." Her sharp blue eyes pierced into his with an intensity Cole couldn't shake.

"Raynor." he scowled slightly at the mention of the name. "Of course."

" Cole, it's changed. Everything." She spoke calmly, but Cole could see something was troubling her.

"What do you mean?"

"You turned, Cole. You betrayed our kind. You had to go and run off with that witch."

"Leia, I thought you, of all people, would understand," his voice held just a small hint of hurt.

"Cole, I did understand. I still do. Which is what makes this all the more difficult." She continued to gaze at him steadily.

He watched her, puzzled. Just then his door buzzed.

Who makes house calls at this hour? He thought to himself as he stood. To Leia he said,

"We'll continue this conversation in a minute." He could feel her eyes on him as he moved to answer the door.

Cole opened the door, bracing an arm against the door frame. He froze when he saw who it was. Phoebe had been staring blankly at the door for a good 15 minutes, debating with herself. Now, however, she peered up at him through her lashes and heard his sharp intake of breath. Something flickered behind his eyes, something like fear, maybe. She could feel his hurt and anger, definitely. But was there something more?

She saw him back away slowly. His face took on a look of stubbornness, and she could tell he wanted to shut the door in her face. Before Cole could do so, however, she reached out and braced her hand on the door.

"Cole, hear me out, please," Phoebe said quietly.

He didn't answer, but let her in. Phoebe didn't notice the young female demon lounging on the couch. She only had eyes for him.

"First of all, I wanted to say, that I am so very sorry. I know I've said and done some terrible things to you," she shook her head. "You didn't deserve that." Phoebe's voice caught in her throat, and she could feel the emotion welling up in her. The tears threatened to come. "Just say the word. I'll leave now and you'll never have to see me ever again." Her gaze never left his face. "Cole, I never stopped loving you. All this time, I was just lying to myself. I'm sorry that you had to suffer for it. Please remember my love, if nothing else." His face was still unreadable, his eyes, uncompromising. There was nothing more to say, so Phoebe turned to go. Sorrow and regret filled her heart, as if it was happening all over again.

Suddenly, a hand caught her wrist, gently holding her back. Cole's strong arms encircled her in a warm embrace. Phoebe finally lost control of her tears. She sobbed into his chest, her tears soaking his shirt. She was back in the arms of the man she loved. Cole laid his head on top of hers and closed his eyes, breathing in the soft fragrance that he'd missed so much.

"Oh, Phoebe," he sighed. "I'm sorry too." He gently wiped away her tears. After a while, Cole stepped back, still holding her hand.

"I can't do this, Phoebe." His voice broke. "This, between us, can't last. It never does. I don't want to hurt you again." It almost killed him to say this.

Phoebe rested her hands on his arms. "Cole, we can make this work. And I'll be behind you every step of the way this time." She looked trustingly into his eyes.

"Please stop that," a silky voice spoke.

Phoebe jumped and looked for the source of the voice. Cole's eyes flew wide in surprise when he saw that Leia was pointing a gun at them.

"Leia, what are you doing?" Cole moved to stand in front of Phoebe. The barrel of the gun followed him as he moved.

"Cole, who's that?" Phoebe asked him, a tinge of fear creeping into her voice.

Without taking his eyes off of the gun he replied, "Leia. She was my former apprentice. A half demon, like me."

He held out his hands in front of him and advanced slowly toward her.

"Come on, Leia, you don't want to do this. Put the gun down."

Leia's face was a blank mask as she answered him. "Don't come any closer."

Cole stopped. "Why are you doing this? And what's with the gun? Last time, I checked, you still had your powers. In fact, didn't you just use them to save me from the muggers? And now you want to shoot me?" He spoke calmly, running through a dozen possibilities in his mind.

"My assignment was to kill you," Leia said simply. Her voice was cold. "As for the muggers, I wanted to talk to you first, and of course, I couldn't have them stealing my kill." She brushed a finger down the icy metal barrel of the gun. "Besides, guns are so much more fun to use," She laughed lightly.

Cole's eyes were sad. "Leia, when did you become so cold-hearted?" He asked softly. "I did not train you this way." For a brief moment, Cole thought he saw a flicker pass over her face, but then the expressionless mask was back in place.

"Goodbye, Cole," Leia said with finality. The shot was thunderous in the quiet room. Leia disappeared a second later.

"Leo!" Phoebe screamed.

Cole staggered back against the wall, looking down in surprise at a pool of crimson blossoming across his chest. Then his knees buckled and he sank towards the floor. He heard a distant roaring as the blood pounded in his ears. As if in slow motion, he saw Phoebe rushing to his side. In these precious few seconds between life and death, Cole was able to look deep into Phoebe's beautiful brown eyes, now swimming with tears. It was almost as if he could see into her soul. And he knew. She had meant everything she had said to him tonight. With the last of his strength, Cole reached out and grasped her hand. He managed a weak smile and whispered,

"I love you, Phoebe. Always." His eyes closed.

Just then a shimmer of blue light appeared behind Phoebe as Leo orbed in, looking harried.

"Phoebe, we were attacked at the Manor. I couldn't get away What---" He finally saw Cole lying against the wall. "Oh no…" Leo hurried and knelt down beside him, spreading his palms over the bullet wound. After what seemed like an eternity, Leo dropped his hands to his sides, dejected. "I'm so sorry, Pheebs. It's too late, he said in a ragged whisper. He had failed both of them.

"No! Leo, bring him back, please. There has to be something you can do!" Phoebe pleaded in a strangled voice. "Cole? Come back to me, please, Cole." She tightly clutched his lifeless body to her. She couldn't have found him only to lose him so soon again! A hand squeezed her shoulders. Leo. He came and knelt down besides her putting his arm around her shoulders, his face drawn with pain. Cole had been a friend, and he'd let him down. Phoebe's shoulders shook with sobs; the two of them stayed like that for a long, long time.

**The Underworld**

A low glow flickered inside the dim cavern. The sand had lain undisturbed for quite some time now. The cave was empty, deserted. Even the flames were dying down, burning away feebly.

Leia walked in slowly. In her hand she held a milky white orb. She ran her other hand over the walls, tracing the numerous burn marks that scorched it. Her mind vividly replayed the scene from last night. It was one that would forever haunt her dreams.

She leaned against one wall, sighing, her eyes closed. The glass orb pulsed slightly in her hands, emanating fierce white light. Cole's soul. Her heart throbbed painfully.

_Cole, could you ever forgive me, ever understand? The new Source had sent demons after you, seeking to imprison your soul. I had asked for the assignment and pledged my loyalty to him, if he would let me have it. He consented, only because he knew there was no coming back for you this time. But I've saved you from a fate far worse than death, Cole, did you know that? _

Leia looked down upon the orb one last time and then threw it hard against the cavern wall; it shattered on impact. A bright white light lingered in the air for a second, hovering near her, and then it faded away, free at last to move on.

**San Francisco**

The first rays of the spring sun danced upon the city of San Francisco. It was a cheerful sort of day, for some people at least. As always, though, the graveyards remained dark and gloomy. A small congregation of people was gathered near a large and imposing tomb, the Turner family mausoleum.

They were all there. The three sisters, of course. Leo, Darryl, Victor. Some former colleagues of Cole's and even a few new ones who had flown in from New York. Not too many people, though.

Throughout the service, Phoebe had sat stone-faced, staring dead ahead. Piper and Paige were worried about her. She hasn't spoken much at all since returning from New York, spending her time either quietly in her room or lingering around the mausoleum. Now Phoebe looked down at the ground. There hasn't been a single day gone by where she hadn't thought of him, hadn't cried about him. Her face now was dry, though. She had used up all her tears, and she didn't have the energy to break down again. What's left instead was this gaping void inside of her, one she knew would never be filled. Her heart ached for Cole painfully, and what she wanted most was to just be able to be in his arms again. Phoebe longed to rest her head against his chest, to listen to his steady heartbeat, to hear him murmur sweet nothings in her ear. But theirs was a lost battle from the beginning. What chance did they have, when fate itself was against them?

Phoebe wondered where he was now. With Mom, Grandma, and Prue? Would the Powers permit his soul a peaceful rest at last? She closed her eyes and lifted her head up toward the sky, feeling the warmth of the sun shining down on her. A brisk breeze picked up and swept past her, caressing her face and blowing a few stray strands of her hair back. _Phoebe_, it seemed to whisper as it whistled past her ear.

Her tears flowed freely.

The End

A/N: Yeah I know it's cruel, and I didn't really plan it this way, but I guess the story just kinda wrote itself. Seriously. But I'll try writing one with a happier ending next time. I hoped you enjoyed this one though. And you'll review, if you know what's good for you :)


End file.
